The Game
by Lenora
Summary: Tell me what exactly am I supposed to do, Now that I have allowed you to beat me... Vegeta reflects on his life since meeting a certain Son. SLASH GokuVegeta
1. Tell me exactly what am I supposed to do

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z or the song The Game by Disturbed. All I own is the plot.

A/N: I heard the song and my first thought was this sounded like Vegeta. This may be sappy since I can't write angst or smut to save my life. I may have a friend help me figure out the angst. … shows actions in the Author's Notes. AKA My Ramblings…

Dedicated to my two muses The Prince of All Saiyans, Vegeta and the Future Dark Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddle.

_Vegeta__: Don't mock the great Vegeta._

_Tom: Have you ever listened to Lenora? She lives to torture and tease us. _

_Lenora: Aww…I know you love me Tom. See! holds up picture of Tom and her from the time Lenora had to chase Tom down after insulting him He loves me! Veggie will one day too._

_Vegeta__: Hn…we will see about that. crosses arms over his chest _

**The Game**

**Tell me exactly what am I supposed to do  
Now that I have allowed you to beat me  
Do you think that we could play another game  
Maybe I could win this time**

**I kind of like the misery you put me through  
Darlin' you can trust me completely  
If you even try to look the other way  
I think that I could kill this time **

**It doesn't really seem I'm getting through to you  
Though I see you weeping so sweetly  
I think that you might have to take another taste  
A little bit of hell this time **

**Lie to me **

**Is she not right?  
Is she insane?  
Will she now  
Run for her life in the battle that ends this day **

**Is she not right?  
Is she insane?  
Will she now  
Run for her life now that she lied to me **

**You always wanted people to remember you  
To leave your little mark on society  
Don't you know your wish is coming true today  
Another victim dies tonight **

**Is she really telling lies again  
Doesn't she realize she's in danger **

**The little bitch she went and she told A LIE  
And now she will never tell another A LIE  
NEVER FUCKING LIE TO ME!**

**The Game**

**Chapter One**

A black haired man with flame shaped hair looked up from the face full of dirt that he had acquired from his last spar. This was Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyans, from a dead warrior race that was destroyed by an insane tyrant named Frieza. The psycho white creature demanded the king of the Planet Vegeta to hand over the young heir. The cowardly king immediately gave up his only son and heir for his own life. It made no difference because the evil dictator destroyed the planet anyway. Frieza raised the heir until Vegeta realized that the fate of his planet did not rest in his hands because it was gone. Then Vegeta left Frieza's services and he plotted revenge. That revenge eventually led the petit prince to the planet Earth where he had overheard that there were things called Dragon Balls that granted any wish.

So Vegeta and his right hand Saiyan Nappa traveled to Earth to wish for immortality. Once there, however, they met with opposition. The world's strongest fighters all gathered to oppose the two Saiyans. Six of the group called the Z-fighters gathered around and one by one they were picked off by the giant Nappa. Vegeta was content to stand to the side and watch the humans attempt to fight Nappa. At least until Kakarot arrived. Then it all went down hill.

Kakarot was the Saiyan that was sent to the planet Earth as a child to destroy the population currently residing on it and get it ready for the Saiyans to sell. However, the Saiyan suffered a head injury and he completely forgot everything about his Saiyan heritage. So he grew up as a foolish Earthling with foolish ideals and it looked like Kakarot's half-Saiyan son would turn out the same. Kakarot easily defeated Nappa and Vegeta killed him for not beating the other Saiyan. Kakarot proceeded to defeat then let Vegeta go.

When Frieza showed up again and began terrorizing the planet Namek, Vegeta helped the Z-Fighters protect the Namek Dragon Balls. However, once Kakarot arrived Vegeta blew them off in hopes of collecting the Dragon Balls and wishing for immortality. Luck was not with the Saiyan prince however because Frieza caught up with him and killed him. Vegeta was the one to inform Kakarot about Frieza's past with the Saiyans. Seconds later he was dead.

Vegeta was revived along with the rest of Frieza's victims when the young Namekian Dende wished them all back. He was with the Namekians when they left to go to Earth to save them from the planet that was close to blowing up. Secretly he was montering Kakarot's ki to see if the baka had survived the battle.

Vegeta waited with Bulma and the rest of the Z-Fighters while they tried to bring Kakarot back to life and Earth. When the eternal dragon confessed to not being able to bring Kakarot back because he was not dead, Vegeta felt happiness that he could only explain in the context that he still wanted to defeat Kakarot. It didn't stop him from blasting off in Professor Brief's space ship for intense space training though.

A year later, he waited with the Z Fighters for the return of Kakarot. However, a purple haired kid had appeared in a funny looking space ship and he confided that he knew exactly where and when Kakarot would appear. Vegeta was already irritated at the onna's insistence that he wear some kami-awful pink shirt, though the words on the back were interesting. Bad man.

The lavender haired snot was right though, he had pointed out the exact time that Kakarot would return and once again he was correct about the spot he would land in. Then Kakarot emerged from the space pod and Vegeta felt like laughing, he didn't, but he felt like it. The baka was wearing some awful outfit that the idiot no doubt thought was fashion. The snot nosed brat took Kakarot aside and told him something. However hard he tried, Vegeta's extraordinary hearing couldn't pick up much besides his name and the onna's as well as the word future. So he feigned disinterest and waited until the brat was done talking to Kakarot.

After the brat left, Vegeta never gave him much thought. He was busy with training to become better than Kakarot. It was inevitable after all, he was the Prince of all Saiyans and stronger by birthright. But it seemed that every new level that Vegeta earned, Kakarot was always one level higher. His cowardly father had drilled into him the ideal that one day Vegeta would be the promised Super Saiyan. So when Kakarot had reached that peak before Vegeta he was confused and…envious. For the first time in his life, Vegeta began doubting all that his father had taught him. King Vegeta had promised his son that one day he would rule over their people.

Then the snake lizard came along and ruined all of King Vegeta's plans. He worked along with the Icejin because he hadn't wanted to subject his race to the torture that Frieza's minions could inflict. When the planet was threatened, the king handed his son over in the hopes of saving his race. Naturally, it did no good. The planet was still destroyed.

The thought brought Vegeta back to the present. Lying on the ground, face full of dirt, his body aching, and he wouldn't trade it for anything. Frieza was dead, granted Vegeta hadn't killed him but his son come back from the future had, and Vegeta had something he hadn't dared to dream of…a son that was still a baby but still his heir. He also had Kakarot, the world's strongest warrior, on his side. Vegeta would never know what had prompted the gentle Saiyan to take Vegeta on as one of his friends, but Vegeta would never regret it. Though he kept his patented "Asshole Prince" façade up when around others, around Kakarot he was willing to just keep his emotional barriers down.

Little did Vegeta know that by opening himself to friendship with Kakarot would change the course of his life forever…

2nd A/N: Sooooo…what do you think of my first Dragon Ball Z story??? This chapter was mainly for introduction. It's about 600 words short of the word count but I still like it. Would anyone be willing to be my DBZ beta???


	2. Now that I have allowed you to beat me

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z nor do I own any song that will be quoted in any part of this story. I do however now own a copy of _The History of Trunks_.

A/N: Thank you to the four that reviewed, because I wasn't sure that this was any good. I am a new DBZ fan and I haven't seen many episodes, though I loved the one where Trunks arrived and Vegeta was wearing the pink Bad Man shirt. I saw the History of Trunks and that was the first thing I saw where I got an idea for slash between Vegeta and Goku. …This shows actions…

STILL dedicated to my muses, only now there is a third. Seamus Finnegan from Harry Potter.

_Vegeta: Don't tell me you are seriously going to mate me to that imbecile._

_Tom: Reading different storyHey look, Lenora didn't make me evil in this story!_

_Vegeta: Baka! Pay attention when I am talking._

_Tom: Why? She doesn't points to Lenora who is happily drooling over pictures of David Thewlis as Lupin from Harry Potter._

_Vegeta: ONNA!_

_Lenora: Looks up distractedlyHuh? Oh yes, I am. You love Goku now get over yourself. You're just protesting on principle anyway. _

_Vegeta: Opens and closes mouth repeatedly, trying to come up with a retortFine, you win this round. Crosses arms over chest_

_Seamus: Is eating Lucky Charms while watching them argue_

**The Game **

**Chapter 2**

Kakarot helped Vegeta out of the dirt after their spar. The short price was covered head to toe with dirt. It was an unusual sight to see the normally pristine prince dirty. However, Kakarot knew the price of laughing at the funny sight. "Hey 'Geta," he said hesitantly.

"Kakarot I have told you countless times _not_ to call me that name. And what?" Vegeta snapped.

"You know that kid that came back from the future?" Kakarot asked.

"What about him Kakarot?" Vegeta asked while brushing off the dirt.

"Um…he told me that…uhh…he is…" Kakarot said, faltering.

"What? That he's mine and the onna's son? I already knew that," Vegeta said, as he continued to brush off dirt.

"WHA-?" Kakarot asked, falling to the ground. "How did you know?"

"Baka, I'm a Saiyan. All Saiyans have a superior sense of smell, hearing, and taste. Why do you think we eat so much?" Vegeta asked.

"Because we have bigger stomachs?" Kakarot asked.

"Well that too," Vegeta allowed. "But I was able to smell my scent as well as the onna's on that boy."

"Oh," Kakarot said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Was there anything _else_ you wanted?" Vegeta asked, pointedly.

"No," Kakarot sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow 'Geta," he said, flying off.

"Baka," Vegeta growled under his breath. He shrugged mentally; he would deal with the idiot's insistence on calling him that ridiculous nickname later. He also turned so he could return to Capsule Corp., while mentally going over what could have made the idiot so nervous about telling Vegeta about the true parentage of that boy from the future. The quiet grumbling of his stomach persuaded him to wait until later to wonder about the baka's new piece of information that he would inevitably reveal on his own. That man could not keep a secret if his life depended on it. As he landed he saw the idiotic boy Yamcha standing on the lawn of Capsule Corp as if waiting for him.

"How could you?" the boy growled, advancing on Vegeta, who only crossed his arms over his chest.

"How could I what? Breathe? Yes well I suppose that the air on this planet is a bit to coarse for me, but I make do with what I have to," Vegeta smirked. Yamcha growled louder and he started for Vegeta again.

"Yamcha, don't. Just…go home," the woman said from the doorway. Vegeta smirked at the way the boy's face reddened more at the order. "He doesn't know." Vegeta's smirk dimmed at that. He didn't know what? He was the Prince of all Saiyans, he knew everything.

Vegeta's smirk returned when he saw the boy start to turn away. "That's right, go and hide behind your girlfriend's skirts," he taunted. Yamcha's fists curled and he turned to attack Vegeta.

"YAMCHA!" the woman screamed. The boy turned back around and he took off, flying back in the direction of the desert he came from. Once the boy was out of sight, the woman turned to look at Vegeta. "We need to talk," she said quietly.

Vegeta's amusement faded fast. There had to be only one thing that would make that incessantly cheerful woman look that pensive. Vegeta cast his mind back to about two weeks before that day, Vegeta had gotten his first taste of human alcohol and he got rip-roaringly drunk. He vaguely remembered seeing the woman that night and the morning after, he woke up in bed with her. "What is it Onna?" Vegeta asked. The woman led him to the chairs that were sitting in the shade of the tree.

"Vegeta…I'm pregnant," Bulma said quietly, knowing that the Prince would hear her anyway.

Vegeta sighed. "I knew you would probably conceive…Bulma," Vegeta said slowly. Bulma looked up at him in shock. "You're young and frankly, Saiyan seed is very strong. It has to be to get past the defenses that most Saiyan men have. My mother was the only Saiyan female that I have ever seen. I remember Father telling me once that females were reserved for the royal family. So that tells you how many of the Saiyan men had children. Kakarot came from a male mating. I never met Kakarot's mother but I remember his father very well…" Vegeta trailed off, remembering the man that had been more of a father to him than his own had. "Kakarot looks exactly like him. Except, Bardock had scars on his face from a particularly violent Saiyan he fought once."

"What was he like?" Bulma asked.

"Bardock?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes. You talk about him like you really cared about him. What was he like?" Bulma asked.

For the rest of the afternoon, Vegeta sat with Bulma on the chairs telling her about his homeland and those he knew as a child. He never did find out what Kakarot was going to tell him that day.

In fact, it wasn't until after Trunks was born that Vegeta saw the other Saiyan again. Vegeta was holding the lavender-haired infant in his arms and he was feeding him a bottle when Kakarot entered the hospital's nursery. Vegeta was frankly astounded to see the baka inside the walls of the hospital. Apparently he had miscalculated Kakarot's loyalty to the woman.

"Is that him?" Kakarot asked, walking closer. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"No baka, I'm holding someone else's baby. Yes you idiot. This is Briefs Trunks Vegeta," he said, standing up and handing the baby to Kakarot.

"He has purple hair," Kakarot said, stating the obvious.

"Just like Dr. Briefs," Vegeta said his hands in his pockets.

"And blue eyes," Kakarot whispered when the infant opened his eyes.

"All babies are born with blue eyes Goku," the harpy bitch also known as Kakarot's wife Chichi said, walking in.

"Not Saiyan babies," Vegeta said, instantly straightening. "He is the first Saiyan baby I've ever seen with blue eyes." Chichi sniffed, obviously intent on ignoring him. Well that was fine with him; he was fully intent on forgetting that she exists. "Bulma's in her room. You can go on in to see her," he said, wanting to get the cold bitch out of the room. She nodded and walked out. Vegeta turned back to Kakarot who was gazing at the baby with wonder. "You knew he'd have blue eyes Kakarot. You met him as a teenager. Saiyans are born with black eyes and they stay black throughout their lives."

"He doesn't have a tail," Kakarot mused, handing the baby back to Vegeta.

"Most demi-Saiyans don't," Vegeta said. "It all depends on what race the Saiyan blood is mixed with. I'm surprised your brat had one."

"Gohan, Vegeta. His name is Gohan," Kakarot said. "I'm going to go see Bulma," he announced, walking to the door.

"Kakarot," Vegeta said. Kakarot stopped. "We need to continue to train. Whatever crawled up your ass and took up residence, please evict it. We cannot lose the training time." With that, Vegeta went back to feeding the baby.

"Ok 'Geta," Kakarot said, walking out. For once, Vegeta wasn't totally annoyed at the baka for using that nickname. _I can't believe I missed _that, he thought.

True to his word, Kakarot started returning so that he could spar with Vegeta during the day. During those spars, Vegeta started to see that while Kakarot was not the brightest bulb in the pack, he wasn't the idiot that Vegeta had always believed he was.

And so, three years to the day that Trunks had come back from the future, the Z-Fighters were waiting to meet the force coming to earth.

The androids were an old man and a fat white blob. The old man talked yadda yadda yadda. Vegeta got bored easily when listening to them. He had heard the 'I'm gonna take over the world so stay out of my way,' speech before. In fact he had given it a time or two. Vegeta started to pay attention again when Kakarot stepped foreword to fight against the blobby thing. Vegeta couldn't stop himself from admiring the way Kakarot moved, the grace that he walked with. Vegeta almost couldn't stop himself from watching Kakarot's behind as he moved. Vegeta shook himself. He couldn't be thinking about that. He had a son and a…_girlfriend_? to take care of. She wasn't his wife and she never would be. Vegeta would rather she married that desert thief idiot than him. He couldn't make Bulma happy and Vegeta would _not_ make the mother of his child miserable.

Vegeta felt his heart stop as he saw Kakarot fall down after fighting the blobby thing. Vegeta stepped forward and he killed the blobby thing. "It is my destiny to defeat Kakarot," he said.

After the blob was killed, the old man fled. Vegeta was surprised to see that the Trunks from the future had returned, and he had something to say. The two androids that they had faced were not the androids that Trunks had come back to warn them about. Well, it didn't take the two to appear once the old man had fled. Naturally, the old android they had fought had turned out to be Dr. Gero, the head scientist of the Red Ribbon Army that Kakarot had defeated as a child.

While Kakarot was incapacitated at his house, Vegeta and the others went android hunting. In the back of his mind Vegeta kept a constant mantra of 'Please let Kakarot be okay.' Vegeta tried to convince himself that his concern for the overgrown baka was merely concern for his last full-blooded subject. When that failed, he reminded himself that he was the Prince of all Saiyans and he didn't need to justify his thoughts.

Though the androids were powerful, Vegeta wasn't exactly prepared for the arrival of Cell. Vegeta wanted to laugh at the green thing's accent but he figured that he really couldn't because he _had_ served under the biggest shim creature that ever existed, Frieza. Vegeta snorted internally, no the _biggest_ shim creature was King Cold. That accent nearly sent every Saiyan serving under the Icejin into hysterics. However, none of them ever voiced their thoughts. The shim was bigger than even Nappa.

Vegeta got his thoughts back under control. During the last couple of days, the baka had woken up, ready for a fight. It almost made Vegeta surprised, before he remembered who he was thinking about. The baka had exceeded every one of his preconceived notions before, why should it be any different now?

Vegeta watched in feigned disinterest as Kakarot suggested that Vegeta and Trunks train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Actually, he was dying to find out what his son from the future knew about fighting. And about his heritage. Vegeta knew that he had imparted upon Bulma much about his culture, just in case Vegeta didn't stay alive long enough to teach his son anything about their culture.

During that time spent in the chamber Vegeta learned much about his son. He knew that Vegeta had lost the battle against the two teen androids, leaving Bulma and Trunks alone in a war torn world. Bulma had kept the two going by continuing to run Capsule Corp. so the two could eat. Other than the random attacks by the androids, they had a relatively peaceful life.

He knew the boy was more powerful than himself, demi Saiyans usually were. So he wasn't all that surprised when Trunks turned even more powerful after their time in the chamber.

What had surprised him was Kakarot's brat's power level after he left the chamber. Naturally he knew that the brat would become a Super Saiyan, he had taught Trunks in the future after all, Vegeta just wasn't expecting to see the brat ascend at that moment.

After Cell's stated ten days leading to his tournament, Vegeta was ready to kill the Namek that ran the lookout. He was almost glad when Kakarot walked out of the chamber with his son, glowing. Vegeta felt his heart skip a beat, though he would never admit it, at the sight of his powerful subject with his even more powerful son. Vegeta had a reputation to protect after all, he was a cold bastard and as far as everyone knew, that would never change.

Vegeta and the rest of the Z-Fighters arrived on the correct day to an area in the middle of nowhere were a facsimile of the world tournament stage was erected. Hercule and his two followers/students Caroni and Pirozhki fought against Cell and lost. Then finally, it was Kakarot's turn. Cell threw many of the Z-Fighter's own moves against Kakarot as they fought. Cell, being the drama queen that he is, quickly grew tired of actually following his own rules and he destroyed the arena.

Vegeta inwardly cheered when Kakarot blasted Cell with a Kamehameha Wave. But Vegeta nearly fell over when Cell regenerated himself. Vegeta could have smacked himself when he realized that he had forgotten that Cell had some of Piccolo's cells in his genetic makeup. Vegeta was relieved when Kakarot stepped down from the fight but even Vegeta, who had put his faith in the baka, had to wonder what exactly Goku was doing when he suggested that the boy fight Cell next.

The others watched in fascination as Gohan faught against Cell, but it seemed that Cell's attacks weren't affecting Gohan. Gohan kept a good reign on his new power until Cell spawned several little Cells. But even the little Cell Jr.'s didn't affect Gohan as much as seeing Cell kill Android 16 did. By that time, Gohan was shaking with fury and he moved foreword to attack Cell.

Vegeta watched with steadily growing awe as he watched the small version of Kakarot defeat all of those Cell Jr.s. Vegeta felt his respect for the small Saiyan grow as the boy moved on to fight against Cell. The entire time, Vegeta half expected Gohan's banshee of a mother to arrive and kill Cell herself for threatening her "baby's" life.

Vegeta felt like ordering up some popcorn as he watched Gohan smack Cell around like a kid in a department store. Vegeta felt his eyebrow rise when Android 18 was coughed up after a particularly hard punch to Cell's midsection. Baldy quickly rescued the android and he started shielding her from Cell's last defense: a self-destruct mechanism.

Kakarot quickly moved over to the rapidly swelling Cell and he raised two fingers to his forehead. "Kakarot…no," Vegeta hissed as Kakarot disappeared with the close to bursting Cell.

Cell quickly returned, regenerated and more powerful. The android killed Trunks and he came after Vegeta also. Despite the fact that he was dead and should have been on his way to Otherworld, Vegeta stuck around to see the end of the fight against Cell.

Gohan and the rest of the Z-Fighters defeated Cell. The way they were acting it seemed like they were receiving help from another source.

Vegeta finally let himself drift off towards Otherworld when he was roughly pulled back into his body. Vegeta's first instinct was to look and see if his son was okay, and when his curiosity was assuaged, he looked around to see where Kakarot was. He wasn't there. Vegeta looked around several times and he looked up when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder and he smelt the familiar scent of Bulma. "He's not here Vegeta," Bulma whispered, knowing that he would hear her. "He didn't want to be wished back. Poor Chichi," Bulma said.

Vegeta looked at the onna in surprise, why was she feeling sorry for the harpy? "And there is a reason you're feeling sorry for the screeching harpy, right?" Vegeta asked, his voice laden with sarcasm.

Bulma looked at Vegeta, a look in her eyes that he didn't understand. "Vegeta…Chichi's pregnant…"

2nd A/N: Well…I finished this well over the word count…Please read and enjoy!!!

Card: It looks like your six hundred words did me good. I finished 642 words over the count. I'm so glad you reviewed my story!!! dances happily

El: Wow…I feel special…one of Card's reviewers reviewing my story…I'm glad you liked it…


	3. Do you think that we could play another

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z nor do I own any song that will be quoted in any part of this story. I do however own a copy of _The History of Trunks_.

A/N: I am so glad people like this. And don't worry; we're now done with the trip to the department of back story. We will now get to the real story. This chapter is where the story begins to differ from the actual DBZ timeline.

Author: Lenora

Rating: PG-13

2nd A/N: _Italics_ are for emphasis, thoughts, and telepathic conversation.

**The Game**

**Chapter 3**

Vegeta woke up early and he stumbled into his bathroom. He winced against the bright light and he scratched his chin as he studied his reflection critically. It still surprised him how good he looked for being as old as he was and having a four year old son.

Vegeta sighed. He needed to get in the shower before Trunks woke up. He knew that as soon as his son woke up, the boy would eat and then the two of them would train in the morning with Kakarot's younger son Goten. Vegeta needed to be completely awake when dealing with both of the brats.

Vegeta turned the water on and he carefully set it to the correct temperature. For some reason he had always preferred a hot temperature compared with the cooler one that Bulma and Trunks preferred. Vegeta rolled his eyes as he removed his sleeping pants. Bulma coddled the boy far too much. For example, the boy still could not swim. Nor could Kakarot's brat. If Vegeta had his way, he'd toss both of them into the middle of a lake and let them figure out how to swim. When Vegeta suggested it in front of Kakarot's hell bitch of a wife, she'd yelled at the top of screechy voice about how Vegeta was going to leave her "poor sweet little Goten" to drown.

Vegeta was glad that Bulma had been there to referee because he suddenly had the urge to Galick Gun her, and he was pretty sure that Bulma wouldn't appreciate having to clean up the mess. At least not in the house, they can always reseed the lawn. Vegeta rolled his eyes and he reached for the soap, he could already hear movement coming from his son's room, which meant that Trunks would be up soon. Vegeta quickly finished with his washing and he got out of the shower. After pulling on his training outfit he moved out into the hall. When he got there he could see that Trunks was just disappearing down the stairs and headed into the kitchen where his grandmother would give him breakfast.

He was about to start down the stairs when he suddenly heard his son's voice screech out "GOTEN!" Considering the fact that Kakarot's youngest son was over at Capsule Corp. constantly, Vegeta didn't think any thing about it. But he certainty started to think something when he got to the bottom of the stairs and Kakarot's hell bitch…er…wife was standing in the main hallway surrounded by luggage. He stared at it blankly while the two boys walked into the kitchen.

"Ok, now that the boys are out of here, please explain this to me again Chichi," Bulma said, taking a bag from the brunette's hands.

"I don't want to wait for that monkey's return from being dead again," Chichi said, sitting down next to Bulma on one of the chairs in the hall. "If I do, he'll just get himself killed again and leave me. I want to find someone that will be there for me all the time, not just a couple years out of my life. You can understand that, can't you?"

Bulma looked over at Vegeta, who was pointedly pretending to ignore what the two women were saying. At that moment, Yamcha walked down the stairs, bare-chested with a pair of jeans on. "Morning Bulma," he yawned, dropping a kiss on her blue head on his way to the kitchen. "Morning Chichi," he added as an afterthought. "Vegeta, you coming to breakfast?" he asked.

Vegeta mock glared at the human boy that he never thought he'd grow to like, but Vegeta like the way the human treated Bulma. "Bunny and the boys are already in there. You might want to get something before it's all gone," Vegeta warned, purposefully sidestepping the question. Yamcha's eyes widened and he rushed into the kitchen to get something to eat before the two demi-Saiyans ate all the food.

"Bulma," Chichi squawked, completely ignoring Vegeta's presence. "You didn't answer my question."

"Yes, Chichi, I can understand that. However, unlike what you're doing, I talked all of this over with Vegeta before we officially broke up. You're just leaving Goku. You could go to the Lookout and talk with him via Dende if you wanted to."

"No," Chichi said firmly. "If I talk this out with him, I'll feel guilty and I don't want my mind changed. I do not want to be married to him any more. But until I find somewhere to live, could the boys and I live here?" Bulma looked at Vegeta, who was intently looking at the mail on the hall table.

"Vegeta, could I talk with you for a moment?" Bulma asked. Vegeta nodded and he moved off into Bulma's workroom, where none but the family was allowed. "What do you think?" she asked as soon as the door was closed.

"Personally, I think you should let the hell bitch live on the street, but I don't want Kakarot's children on the street."

"Now I knew that you had a soft spot for the boys," Bulma teased.

Vegeta stiffened, it was true that he had a small 'soft spot' for Kakarot's brats, but he convinced himself that it was only because they were two of his last three living subjects. "Onna, you are trying my patience," Vegeta growled. Bulma just grinned at him.

"What I wanted to talk to you about is this; Chichi isn't going to tell Goku that she's leaving him. Someone needs to, he can't just come home one day and find another man in his bed. Chichi is leaving him the house, and if I know Goku, he'll be back soon for some reason or another. So I was thinking. You could go to the Lookout and talk to Goku. He must know. And if you don't want to be around Chichi, you could stay at Goku's house. I'd send Trunks and Goten over everyday so they could train with you." Vegeta didn't look convinced.

"I'll send a smaller version of the Gravity Room with you," Bulma said, knowing that she would get her way with the promise of the training room.

"Fine," Vegeta snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. "You better have my things ready and in a capsule by the time I get back."

"I will," Bulma said, smiling at Vegeta. She was glad that the prince had agreed to inform her best friend of his wife's departure. She watched the flame haired man walk out of the workroom and take off flying into the air.

Vegeta flew along, not in any particular hurry to get to the Lookout. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to the overgrown Saiyan but he just didn't know how to tell the other Saiyan that his wife was leaving him. Despite his reluctant pace, Vegeta soon found himself at the Lookout. When he landed on the ground Vegeta looked around to see Gohan and Piccolo, the former Demon King, training Gohan's girlfriend Videl, Hercule Satan's daughter.

Gohan noticed him a few moments after he had landed. "Oh hello Mr. Vegeta. Are you looking for anyone in particular?"

Vegeta nodded. "I am looking for Dende, but since you are here I suppose I should inform you that your mother has seen it fit to leave your father. She is currently at Capsule Corp. with your brother. I have been instructed to inform your father of his woman's decision to leave him via Dende. Could you tell me where he is?" Vegeta asked.

Piccolo pointed in a direction. "He's that way. I believe he's in the middle of meditation. I'm sure he'll see you when he's done," the older Namek said, nodding at the Saiyan prince.

Vegeta nodded his thanks to the green man and he moved off to find the Earth's guardian. Vegeta found him a couple rooms down, meditating and levitating slightly. He sat down on the ground and crossed his legs, waiting for the young Namek to finish his meditation. Vegeta let his mind wander while keeping his guard up as he waited for Dende to finish.

"Good afternoon Vegeta," Dende said as he floated back down to the ground. "Was there something you wanted?"

Vegeta stood as the green man moved to the vanity that held a few items that the young Namek needed for daily life. A glass of water also sat on the table and Dende took a long swallow of the clear liquid. "I've been sent to talk to Kakarot. Could you set up a connection for me?" Vegeta asked, slightly less arrogantly than he usually would have any other time.

"Is this about Chichi?" Dende asked, looking at the Saiyan prince. Vegeta nodded, shocked. "Don't look at me like that. She came by last week to ask me if she would be able to divorce Goku. She didn't know all that much about the Saiyan culture and you're not her favorite person. I asked her if she was Goku's mate and the confused look she gave me confirmed that they had never mated."

Vegeta scoffed. "I sincerely doubt that the…_woman_ would let Kakarot bite her," Vegeta said.

Dende laughed. "I thought the same but I had to ask. Well I suppose I should get a hold of King Kai for you." _King Kai, if I could borrow a moment of your time._

_Of course, Dende._

_I was wondering if you could connect Goku with Vegeta through me._

_Sure._ In Otherworld, King Kai motioned for Goku to come closer to him. Once Goku was touching him, King Kai mentally turned back to Dende. _I have him Dende._

_Ok, I'm patching Vegeta through now._ Dende took Vegeta's arm. "Go on Vegeta," Dende said.

_Kakarot?_ Vegeta asked. He almost jumped when he heard the voice of the big idiot…the idiot he had told himself countless times he didn't miss.

_Vegeta-chan?_ Kakarot's voice chirped, making the normally stoic Vegeta wince.

_Kakarot…_ Vegeta felt a vein throbbing in his forehead. However, he couldn't let himself get as mad at the younger Saiyan as he usually got. He had a mission.

_Yes Vegeta?_

_I'm afraid that I have some bad news…_

_What happened? Is it Chichi or Gohan? Has something shown up threatening the world?_ Kakarot's voice was deadly serious.

_Kakarot calm down! Your wife and boys are fine. I was asked to tell you-_

_Wait a minute…_boys_? What do you mean boys? Chichi and I only have one boy. Gohan._ Kakarot's voice sounded confused.

Vegeta seethed, it seemed like the harpy bitch hadn't seen fit to inform her husband that she was pregnant before he died. _Kakarot, I do not know why your wife did not tell you this but she was pregnant when you died and refused to be wished back. His name is Son Goten and he is best friends with Trunks. But Kakarot this isn't why I came to talk to you. Your wife has decided that she is tired of your continued absences…she has decided to divorce you. She is leaving you the house and taking the boys. I…will be staying at the house as well because she is going to be living at Capsule Corp._

_Vegeta…_Kakarot's voice was tight…_Wish me back._

_Kakarot?_

_I have a son to get to know…_Vegeta could hear the smile in the idiot's voice.

_As you wish,_ Vegeta said, stepping back from Dende. He then turned to look at the Earth's guardian. "Kakarot has asked to be wished back. Could you send Kakarot's oldest brat for supplies for the trip to New Namek? He spends more time here than with his mother anyway."

Dende smiled. "Will do Vegeta. Will you be going to New Namek to wish him back?"

Vegeta nodded. "Yes. I will probably bring the brat as well as Piccolo." With that, Vegeta walked out of the room and he jumped off the platform of the Lookout and took off flying. He arrived back at Capsule Corp. within minutes and he touched down. He fixed his clothes before walking inside the building.

"Welcome to Capsu- Oh Mr. Vegeta, welcome back," the door greeter said, smiling at the grumpy Saiyan. Vegeta nodded and continued towards the family entrance. He punched in the six-digit family number that was only known to a few people. The door hissed as it opened automatically. He walked into the family quarters and he noticed that Bulma was waiting in the living room for him to come back.

Bulma was pacing back and forth while muttering under her breath. Vegeta resisted the urge to snort when his sensitive hearing picked up some of the thing she was muttering about, they sounded more like something that Vegeta himself would say.

"Having trouble with the Harpy?" Vegeta asked cheerfully, smirking.

Bulma spun around, startled. She rolled her eyes upward when his question reached her ears. "Honestly Vegeta, can't you get along with Chichi? Even for one moment? Did you manage to get hold of Goku?" she asked, changing the subject, knowing how futile it was to ask Vegeta to get along with Chichi.

Vegeta nodded. "I was able to talk to him. He has requested to be wished back. I will need the spaceship to make the trip to New Namek."

Bulma nodded. "It's yours whenever you need it Vegeta, you know that. We may not have married, but you're still entitled to whatever you want from Capsule Corp."

Vegeta nodded at her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Thank you. I will be taking Kakarot's older brat along with me due to his previous experience with the Namekians. Perhaps you could ask the harp-_Chichi_," he forced out, after seeing Bulma's expression, "to allow the younger brat to come along to meet his father."

Bulma beamed at him. "Of course I'll ask her. Now, your stuff is all in here," she said, handing a capsule to the prince. "I have already sent some of the help to the house to get it set up for Goku and you. If you ever need anything, you just have to call. I'm sure I'll be here," Bulma said. Vegeta smirked and nodded. Bulma looked at him like she wanted to say something, but she settled for throwing her arms around him. He blinked, not knowing what to do to comfort the woman in his arms. He settled for patting her back awkwardly.

"BULMA!" Chichi cried, standing behind them with her hands firmly placed on her hips. "I thought you had gotten rid of _him_!"

"Son Chichi!" Bulma snapped. "Remember that you are a guest in my home. Vegeta may not be with me anymore, but he _is_ Trunks' father. And you will treat him with respect. Got that?"

Chichi nodded. "Yes Bulma," Chichi muttered. She walked back into the kitchen where she wouldn't have to see Vegeta.

Vegeta watched her leave with a small smirk on his face. "I'm going to go say good bye to Trunks. Send him by on Monday?" he asked. Bulma nodded. He walked through the kitchen to the backyard where he could hear Trunks and Goten playing. "Trunks," he called, kneeling down on one knee. His son's small body ran into his arms and he hugged his father.

"Mama said you're gonna go to Mister Goku's house. Don't go Daddy," Trunks pleaded. Vegeta pried his son out of his arms and he set the boy onto the ground. He put his hands on the demi-Saiyan's shoulders and he looked deep into his son's blue eyes.

"Trunks, Daddy has to go to Kakarot's house. If Goten and his mommy are going to be here, then I need to be somewhere else. You're still going to see me everyday and you can call me on the phone anytime you want," Vegeta assured his son.

"Promise?" Trunks asked, holding out his pinky finger. Vegeta smiled and he grabbed his son's pinky with his own.

"Pinky promise," he said, feeling slightly silly to be doing that Earth child's custom. But he had learned long ago that he would do anything and everything to make his son feel better. Vegeta grimaced, remembering dressing like a clown for his son's third birthday because the damned clown they hired didn't show up. He had later caused the clown to be fired from his job in retribution. Vegeta felt himself come back to reality when Trunks hugged him again. He felt his heart skip a beat when tears started falling down the lavender haired child's face. "Remember son, you're a prince," he said, raising the boy's chin with a finger. "Never forget your heritage," he said, releasing his son.

Vegeta rose from the ground and he turned and flew in the direction of Kakarot's house. When he reached the house he touched down to see a couple of the Capsule Corp. workers cleaning out the house so he could live there. "How is it going?" he asked as he approached the workers.

"Pretty good Mr. Vegeta," the leader of the workers said. "It wasn't that bad when we got here; all we have been doing is working a little on the security and of course installing your gravity room. We should be out of your hair in oh I'd say about two hours," he said, looking at his watch.

Vegeta nodded imperiously. Ignoring the worker's hurried movements now that he was in their presence, he walked off into the woods. He knew if he stuck around, he would only make the workers even more nervous. Not too long after he entered the woods, he stumbled across a stream winding its way through the trees. The Saiyan prince decided that he would sit beside the water for a moment and think…

Some time later Vegeta snapped out of the daze that he had allowed himself to fall into. He blinked and took stock of the area he was in. It looked the same as it had been when he entered the clearing, but something was off. He looked up at the sky and he gasped. What had once been clear blue sky was now dark and dotted with stars. The prince looked at his watch and his eyes bugged out. It was 9:00 in the evening; he had been sitting beside the stream for over three hours. He clambered up and he walked back to the house, and back into it.

XxXxX

Within a week the space ship was ready for the trip to Namek. Now all that was needed were Kakarot's two brats. Vegeta had been shocked when the woman had agreed to let the two accompany him to New Namek.

"Mr. Vegeta!" Goten cried, running up to Vegeta with Gohan a few steps behind him.

"Ready?" Vegeta asked, looking them over. Both Sons nodded. "Good, we leave within the hour." With that, Vegeta opened the hatch and walked in. He knew that he would be back out soon to say good bye to Trunks, his son it seemed had an irrational fear that his father would leave and never come back. _When I get back I'm going to have to talk to Trunks about what is expected of a defender of a planet that is constantly in jeopardy,_ he thought, shaking his head. He put his bag inside one of the two bedrooms and he looked at the other bed. Unfortunately he couldn't get out of sharing a room with the Namek, but he supposed he could have had it worse.

"It could be worse," Piccolo said, walking into the room. "You could have to share a room with one of those two," he said, indicating Gohan and Goten through the window. "Gohan snores and Goten's three."

Vegeta only response was, "Hn" muttered under his breath.

"Vegeta?" Bulma called, looking in on the two in the room. "I have the supplies here," she said, handing Vegeta three shoe boxes filled with 200 capsules filled to the brim with food. "This one," she said, indicating a box that Trunks was holding, "is for you Piccolo." Trunks gave it to the green man. "Dende packed it especially for you, since we wouldn't know what you nutritionally need. Make sure that Goku doesn't get a hold of it since you only have the one box. It should hold you until you get to New Namek. I figured that you could restock when you got there." She smiled impishly at the proud Namek.

"Onna, this isn't going to last with the three of us and Kakarot," Vegeta pointed out. Bulma smiled and she indicated Yamcha who was standing in the doorway with five more of the boxes.

"The water tanks have been refilled and they should last you there and back. If you see that you're low, please please please, refill at New Namek. Now is there anything I've missed," Bulma asked, as she looked in the various cupboards in the galley.

"Bulma," Vegeta said, shocking her enough to stop her flitting around. "I've spent most of my life in a ship. I know what to do," he said, holding onto her hands.

"I know that Vegeta, it's just that-"

"You can't help trying to mother everyone, I know," Vegeta said, smirking as Bulma took a playful swipe at him.

"Bulma, it's time," Yamcha said, looking at his watch. The blue haired woman looked at the four inside the ship with a worried expression on her face before she threw her arms around them all one at a time.

"You guys be careful," she said, as she hugged the slightly uncomfortable Piccolo. The Namek looked over at Gohan who mimed patting the woman on the back. Piccolo gingerly copied his pupil, making sure he didn't harm the fragile looking woman.

"Oh for Kami's sake Onna, let the Green Bean go, he's not used to an overly emotional woman grabbing him," Vegeta said.

Bulma blushed and she let Piccolo go. "Sorry Piccolo," she said. "Come on Trunks, say good bye to Daddy."

Vegeta shook his head at the antics of Bulma as he felt a small body attach itself to his leg. He looked down and he smiled slightly at the tight grip that Trunks had on his leg. "Well what do I have here?" he asked, teasing Trunks. "I believe I've found a barnacle on this ship."

"Can I go too Daddy?" Trunks asked, his blue eyes staring up at Vegeta.

Vegeta smiled at his pleading son. "If you go too then who will be here to protect your mom?" Vegeta asked. Trunks looked over at his mom, thinking it over. Yamcha and the other Z Fighters would still be there, but who could protect a Saiyan's mother better than a Saiyan. He nodded and let go of Vegeta's leg.

"I'll protect her," Trunks said, slipping easily into his Prince stance.

"What about Mommy?" Goten asked, looking up at Gohan with fear in his eyes. Vegeta mentally cursed himself, he hadn't meant to make the brat upset.

"I'll protect her too," Trunks promised his best friend, hugging Goten tightly. "You've got to meet your dad," Trunks pointed out. Once they let go, Yamcha picked Trunks up and all of those that weren't going to New Namek got out of the ship. "See you when you get back!" Trunks yelled as the spaceship took off into orbit. "They'll be ok won't they?" Trunks asked his mother as soon as the ship disappeared from their sight.

"Of course he will Trunks. Remember, your father spent most of his life in a space ship. He's a prince of Saiyans, just like you," she said, tapping Trunks on the nose. He giggled and ran into the house.

XxXxX

The trip to New Namek was uneventful, well as uneventful as a trip in space with a three year old could get. The Namek and Kakarot's older brat took it upon themselves to train the younger brat and that left Vegeta to steer this ship to New Namek. But that suited Vegeta just fine, he needed the time to think over the fact that Kakarot was coming back.

He had almost gotten used to the fact that Kakarot wasn't coming back. Almost. He had almost gotten used the constant ache in the region of his heart. He really couldn't figure it out, but he had a feeling it had something to do with the younger Saiyan.

"Father, I wish you were here. I need to talk to you. I'm not supposed to base judgments on a five year old's perspective!" he grumbled.

"Talking to yourself?" Piccolo asked, walking into the control room.

"You would know how it is if I was, how many people do you have running through your brain at any given moment? Three? Four?" Vegeta said, looking at the Namek.

"Low blow," Piccolo said, sitting in the co-pilot seat.

"That's what I do best," Vegeta replied.

Piccolo just rolled his eyes and the two of them sat in companionable silence for a while as they watched the stars fly by.

The spaceship arrived at New Namek a week early, due to some modifications that Bulma and her father had done on the ship with Vegeta's input. When the four disembarked from the ship, a young Namekian was waiting for them.

"Dende contacted us and told us that you were coming Prince Vegeta and friends. Come, we have gathered the Dragonballs for your use," the Namekian said.

"What is your name?" Piccolo asked, walking next to the shorter Namek.

"My name is Claren, and all of New Namek welcome the defenders of the universe."

As they walked to where the spot where Dende had summoned the Dragon all those years ago, Gohan waived to all of those young Namekians that he had met when he was a child.

The four then greeted Guru, and thanked them for allowing them to use their Dragonballs once more. Claren then summoned the Dragon and he communicated two wishes that the Namekians wanted and left the third for the party from Earth.

"We wish for the return of Son Goku of Earth, also known as Kakarot of the Planet Vegeta, to life," Piccolo said in his Mother tongue.

"Your wish is granted…" Porunga said.

Kakarot suddenly appeared before them, after using his IT technique to reach them. "Hey guys!" he greeted.

"DAD!" Gohan yelled, forgetting that he was a teenager as he ran to hug his father. Goten stood there, hugging Vegeta's leg in a way that let the prince know that the child was frightened. So, for the first time in young Goten's life, he picked the child up and walked over to Kakarot.

"Kakarot," Vegeta greeted. "Meet your second son. This is Goten," he said, "Goten, this is your father. Son Goku."

All present that knew Vegeta were shocked that the prince had actually called the younger Saiyan by his Earth name. Goten however, being just a three year old, didn't realize the implication of the name and he merely stuck his thumb in his mouth and buried his face in Vegeta's neck.

Kakarot immediately let go of Gohan and he walked the few feet to where Vegeta was standing. "Goten?" he asked gently, looking at the boy. "What's wrong?"

"Mama called you a monkey, and I thought it would be cool to have a monkey dad, but you're not a monkey," Goten whispered.

_Damn that harpy_, Vegeta thought as he saw his son's friend shy away from his father.

Kakarot however, just laughed, though Vegeta could see the hurt in the larger Saiyan's eyes. "That's just her nickname for me, do you have a nickname?"

Goten nodded. "Trunks calls me Chibi," he said quietly. "Mr. Vegeta calls me 'Kakarot's brat'," he said. Goten leaned foreword to whisper to Kakarot. "He calls Gohan that too."

"Does he now?" Kakarot asked, looking at Vegeta. "Oh before I forget, guess who I saw when I was exploring HLFL."

"All of your past opponents?" Gohan asked.

"Yes. But I also saw Radditz and our parents 'Geta. Your dad told me to give this to you," he said, handing Vegeta a set of two rings. "But he didn't tell me what they were and he also gave me this for you," he said, handing Vegeta a book. Gohan took Goten from Vegeta so he wouldn't have to balance the large book and the child.

"It's the book of Saiyan lore and laws. Everything that you would ever want to know about a Saiyan is in this book. And these rings are the rings that signify the rulers of Planet Vegeta. This is the kings," he said, holding up the largest. "This is the queen/consort's ring," he said, holding up the second largest. "And this is for the heir," he said, pulling a small capsule out and pulling a ring out of it. He then replaced it and put the queen/consort ring in the capsule with it. He then put the ring on and he immediately felt like he was the rightful rule of his planet.

"I don't want to interrupt this moving moment, but we have to get back on the ship and head home. You wouldn't want Bulma and Trunks to worry," Piccolo said. The five started walking back to the ship and as they reached it, Piccolo opened the door and motioned for Vegeta to walk in first. "You first, your highness," he said.

Vegeta nodded and he slowly walked up the gangplank and into the ship. The Saiyans and then Piccolo followed.

Later that night, after the two youngsters were in bed, Kakarot walked out to the common area where Vegeta was studying the book intently. "Before I go to bed, I just wanted to say something. Congratulations, my king," he said quietly.

End chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, if I did I would be filthy rich and Vegeta and Goku would have been humping like bunnies a long time ago.

A/N: I SO thought this had been posted long ago. Sorry. *hangs head*

**The Game**

**Chapter 4**

After a second week of space travel, the ship finally made its way back to Earth. By then, Vegeta was so stir-crazy that he could barely wait until the ship had stopped enough so the door could be opened enough for Vegeta to escape it. "Kami save me from Sons!" he yelled.

"Having trouble Vegeta?" Bulma cried, letting go of Trunks who was straining to run to his father.

"DADDY!" Trunks yelled, flying into his father's arms. Vegeta stared at the lavender haired boy in his arms, this was the first time that the boy had flown.

"You flew," Vegeta said, smiling at his son. "I'm so proud of you!" he cried, squeezing the boy.

"Yamcha taught me, he said it would be a good surprise for you. Were you surprised?" he asked.

"I was son," Vegeta said, smiling at his son.

"GOTEN!" Trunks yelled again, flying out of his father's arms to his best friend.

Vegeta didn't allow himself to be disappointed; he just moved over to Bulma and hugged her. "Go ahead and send the boy around after we've had a chance to settle in," he said quietly. "Kakarot, lets go."

Goku nodded and he hugged his sons before letting them know that he was going with Vegeta.

The two Saiyans flew off towards their new house, Vegeta leading the way. Once they reached the house, the guards that had been making sure that no one tried to break in left.

"Welcome back to Earth, Kakarot," Vegeta whispered.

XxXxX

A month after Kakarot returned to Earth, Vegeta was avoiding him. He didn't understand why he was doing it, but for some reason he couldn't be around the younger Saiyan without sniffing him and wanting to lick his neck. He had a feeling what it meant, though he didn't want to admit it to himself.

"Vegeta, why aren't you training with me?" Goku asked, appearing next to Vegeta suddenly, making the shorter male jump.

"Kakarot!"

Goku pressed himself against the shorter Saiyan. "Tell me Vegeta," he said, his voice growling.

"Damn it Kakarot! You're my mate!" he shouted, smashing his mouth against the taller Saiyan's mouth, an Earth concept that shouldn't have occurred to him, being a Saiyan prince.

Goku's eyes widened as he was kissed. After a second, his eyes drifted closed and he hummed in pleasure as he pulled the older Saiyan into his strong arms.

_Why didn't you say so?_ Goku thought, pressing his hands against the shorter man's ass as they kissed.


End file.
